The Generation Before
by TruePrincessSky
Summary: Mark Bleau's life is haunted by strange visions and a mysterious past. When his mother dies taking him to a strange camp, the visions only become more vivid and horrifying. Rated T for violence and gore.


When I first got my powers they scared me, more than I can ever describe. They started when I was about seven years old, I even remember the first time I saw it. My mother was introducing me to our new doctor's son, and when I looked into the boy's eyes, his death flashed before me. I saw him in the back of a moving car, the car was being followed by some animal, some very large animal, I saw the animal catch up to the car, and butt into it, flipping it over. The vision had no sound, but I could practically hear the crunching bones as the car fell, hood down, into a ditch by the side of the road. Blood trickled out of the boy's mouth slowly, towards the upper half of his face. I was so horrified that I hid in my room for the rest of the day, it took many years to adjust to, in fact I don't think I can ever fully ignore the terror in knowing someone's unaviodable demise. When I finally believed I understood, at least to a point, what my powers were, my world was flipped around by the untimely death of my dear mother.

My mother died in an unfortunate accident when her and I were making our way to the much awaited Camp Half-Blood, she had known very little about the summer camp, but that it was the only place I would be safe. My dear friend, Courtland, the very same boy who had been the first in which I found my powers, had led my mother and I to this camp. Along the way we had been attacked by a monster, to this day the name and species of that monster remains a mystery to me, all I know is that it flipped our car at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, crushing my mother and Courtland and temperarily destorying my ability to move my entire right side. I had hidden inside the car until the monster was gone, I checked the vitals signs of my mother and friend, for some reason I knew a lot about medicine, and I knew that they were gone. Both of them, just lying there, cold, crushed, most of their bones broken and smashed. I crawled to the summit of the hill, and through into the fields. I remember thinking how much warmer it was, outside it had been very cold with slushy gray snow everywhere, but once I past the boundaries into the camp, it became much warmer and I noticed a definite lack of snow, these were my last thoughts before a restless and uncomfortable sleep overcame me.

I woke up to unfamiliar voices, a man and two girls, from the sound of it, I opened my eyes and looked around, my entire body ached and when I tried to sit up my stomach wrenched with pain and I let out an agonized yell, attracting the attention of the people in the room.  
The man trotted to by bedside, yes, trotted, for this was no ordinary man, from the waist up he was, but he had the legs and back end of a white stallion, I recognized him as a centaur, and he spoke to me in a reasurring tone,  
"Do not be afraid, we are here to help you, please, what is your name?" he said.  
I eyed him suspiciously, unsure of what was happening, "Mark." I said.  
"Mark who?" the centaur inquired.  
In a snappy tone, I snapped back, "Mark Bleau, and you are?"  
"I am Chiron, the centaur." He said, proudly, and suddenly, I saw his death.  
I gasped and jumped back, reading this the wrong way, the centaur only gave me a sad smile and said, "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, not on my life."  
_Real reassuring, seeing as how I just saw the end of that very thing_, I thought, as one of the girls approached.

She had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she said, "Don't worry Mark, we're gonna take good care of you." And flashed a pretty smile, in that instant I saw her death, too, some tragic battle between her and a young boy, she had grown a few years, but would still be much to young to die.  
"Looks like you got pretty beat up gettin' here," says the other girl, as she, too, walks to my bedside. I felt slightly clausterphobic with all these people around me, and as I glanced at the girl's light brown eyes, I saw it again, another battle scene, this time with a monster, the girl is not much older than she is now.  
I grab my head and squeezed my eyes shut as the pressure became too much for me, and I feel hot tears slide down my cheeks, the images flashed before my eyes repeatedly, bloody battles and horrific deaths, I curled up in a ball, though my body screams at me to hold still. A sob escaped, and as one of the girls tried to lay a comforting hand on my arm, I shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and began to sob repeatedly before I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and the world once again went dark.


End file.
